


朝阳在傍晚升起

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 艾斯 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 2





	朝阳在傍晚升起

现代设定，开了个天马行空的脑洞，艾斯单人，一篇结束。  
—————  
艾斯

（一）

睁开眼，永远是那一面老旧得发灰的天花板。一条裂缝歪歪扭扭地沿着对角线裂至中央，翻开墙皮，露出褐色的墙壁，圆形的灯罩上积着尘，使原本透亮的白色变得灰蒙蒙的。太阳向来照不到墙角，左边的结着蛛网，右边的长着霉斑。

比闹钟醒得早是一件颇为恼人的事，脑子还不清醒，又赖在床上不想动，只有数着霉点等待闹铃响起。数到第十三个时，铃声如火车的笛鸣一般划破寂静的房间，极度大声、极度尖锐，吓得人为之一震。

翻身按下闹钟，便揉着眼睛直起身，拖沓着步伐挪到洗手间。洗完脸，把牙膏挤在牙刷上，给玻璃杯里倒上水，无心顾及窗外传来的清脆鸟啼，由着水龙头一直开着，望着身上被洗得褪色发皱的蓝白条纹衣物和镜子里的人发呆。

镜面里除了身后空无一人的房间，就剩站在洗手台前的自己。昨晚睡得不好，眼睛有些水肿，眼眶下还泛着紫青色的黑眼圈，脑袋上的头发被辗转反侧的梦折腾得像稻草一样，放肆地炸着，发尾似乎还营养不良地分着叉，还真像个萎靡颓唐的疯子。

如此想着，便冲着第二个消沉的自己做了个鬼脸，又呲出大白牙，努力让这暗淡的双目里多生出些灿晶晶的光。

水槽的堵塞不知道什么时候掉了下来，借着发呆的这么一会儿，水池立刻被蓄满，液体没到搭在边缘的指尖，顺着重力扑向地面的怀抱。待水滴落在了脚上，才急急忙忙地关上水龙头，把牙刷扔在杯子里，从架子上抽出毛巾，蹲下来擦拭。

倒霉，真是倒霉，一大早就碰上不顺心的事。漏下的水不少，毛巾吸水性也不好，擦来擦去，地上的水渍还是湿答答的一滩，索性直接放弃，让其风干。站起来过猛，眼睛里泛起了雪花，合上眼又重新张开，再次聚焦时就发现身侧站着的大男孩。

“艾斯，”你回过身，把下巴颏放在他肩膀上，“你来啦。”

“嗯，来啦，”他笑得还是如正午的太阳，用胳膊环着你，又拿脑袋蹭了蹭你的耳朵，“我怎么舍得让你一个人嘛。”

细碎的黑发扎得耳廓痒乎乎的，像是毛绒绒的小动物在耳边讨好，不禁搂紧了点这个温暖的身躯，将弯起的唇角藏在他看不见的地方。

艾斯瞥见搁在台子上的牙刷，白色的牙膏快要掉落，急忙将其拾起，握着它又看了看你，脑海中闪过一个好念头，“我给你刷牙吧。”

对于他没头没尾的想法，向来是保持着最大的程度的纵容。眼前的人笑得眉飞色舞，瞳孔里透着稳重却又不失少年气，任谁都无法拒绝这一缕带着夏天气息的爽朗清风。眨了下眼默许，乖顺地倚着水池边，昂起头张开嘴，等着他伺候。

柔软的刷毛随着他小心翼翼的动作探入口中，轻缓地刷过前齿，拂过娇嫩的牙龈，在上下两侧的磨牙上小幅度地打着旋儿，又细心地清扫舌面，产生绵密的白沫。艾斯努着嘴挑着一边的眉，俨然一幅屏息凝视的模样，短密的睫毛一扇一合，那对眼睛像是两颗上等的黑曜石，嵌在线条刚毅的面上。

对上他专注的眸子，沉睡于心底的洛基突然被唤醒，佯装吃痛，喊了一嗓子：“啊！”

“对不起对不起，”艾斯慌忙道歉，抽出牙刷，捧着你的脸焦急查看，“弄疼你了吗？都是我不小心，是不是出血了？”

顺势凑近，在生着小雀斑的脸颊上留下一圈洁白的泡沫，笑盈盈地盯着他不说话。艾斯懵了片刻，发觉你眼中浮动的狡黠，撇嘴偏过头，调整好烧红发烫的心脏，而后眯起眼与你共享一个薄荷味的、清凉而绵长的吻。

在洗手间腻腻歪歪了好一会，才和他红着脸牵着手，笑嘻嘻地走出来，坐在床上。艾斯握着梳子，温柔地梳着你的长发。发丝似蚕丝般纤长，随意地蜿蜒在后颈，滑过他的指缝，穿行在齿缝里，他悄悄拾起一络放在鼻尖，嗅到了桔梗花*的味道。

咽下些躁动的心跳，他找了个无趣的话题，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“嗯……不太好，”安心地背对他坐着，有一搭没一搭地哼着小调，合眼如实道来，“做了个梦，梦里没有你。”

“这么贪心呀，”捕捉到语气里的撒娇意味，艾斯忍不住打趣，“白天粘着人，晚上也不想放过我？”

听着他话里话外的不正经，扭过头想狠狠剜他一眼，谁想头发恰好打结，用力过猛，扯掉了几根，也断了一颗梳齿。

见你呲牙咧嘴地嚷嚷着疼，艾斯立马愣住，手足无措地张嘴想要解释，却又不知从何说起，一时间支支吾吾憋不出半句话，最后干脆以行动代替言语，慌里慌张地揉着你头皮的痛处，还撅起嘴像哄小孩儿一样呼着气。

满是心疼的目光投映在脸上，滋养着每一个细胞，实在生不出半分怒意，惩罚般揪了下他的脸，清理好梳子上残留的断发，笑着交回到他手里。

“没事的，继续吧，要给我编个漂亮的小辫子呀。”

“好。”艾斯这才展开笑颜，亲昵地刮了下你的鼻头，亲在他怜爱的姑娘额上。

待艾斯笨手笨脚地编好了麻花辫，明媚的光线已照得屋子亮堂了点，两个人童心大增，坐在窗边玩起了儿时纯粹的游戏，借着阳光将手影打在灰白墙面，投在浅蓝色的瓷砖地上。

嬉笑间，你看见你做的鹿、他做的犬打打闹闹跳上窗檐，蹦至窗外，和白鸽结伴，晃头晃脑地在地上走着，又与喷泉池的鲤鱼一同，自由自在地游于空中。

大太阳天里，活泼好动的艾斯决不会允许你窝在房内发霉，二话不说便拉着人到花园里散步。

朝阳在傍晚升起，洁白的云彩从地面掠过，皓月群星高高悬于白昼，惹人惬意地伸了个懒腰。绕开花园里吵杂的人群，走到鲜少有人问津的后院。米黄色的围墙边，几辆生锈的自行车趴在地上，灌木许久未打理，肆意疯长着红色的叶子、绿色的花。

艾斯轻轻松松踏着花坛跳上围墙，跳脱地走在不足一脚宽的墙檐上，你则走在墙角旁，仰着头追逐着他宽厚的背影。恍然间意识到，自己就是洪流里的一艘孤舟，倘若少了他这个沉重的船锚，绝无可能驻留在目的地。想到此，便偷笑着，跟着他的步伐走过漫长又快乐的一段路。

行至泳池边，艾斯倏而回过头跃下，握着你的手，拿璀璨的目光直视着你，“我们来放烟花吧？”

“大哥，”对他投去鄙夷的视线，语调里满是嫌弃，“我说你大白天的放什么烟花啊？”

“那又怎么了？”他不满地用双手揉着你的脸，撇着嘴吐槽，“谁规定的白天不能放？”说完，他愈靠愈近，将你锁在怀里。

“行吧，那你给我变个仙女棒出来。”

“锵锵——”

没料他真变出了烟花，目瞪口呆地定在原地，诧异于自己的男友还有叮当猫的功能。艾斯则笑得心满意足，摸了摸你头顶，又从裤兜里摸出火机，点燃仙女棒顶端。白天的花火敌不过炽阳刺眼，可又卯住了劲儿发出灿黄的光辉，固执而坚忍，像极了绽放于掌间的太阳花，昂着头对人诉说它的执念。

不过，新奇的白昼烟花比不上立于身畔的人。他嘴角曲起的好看弧度、他眼底反射的明黄花火、他紧扣在右手的五指，都一齐填满心室，连火花落在左腕处也不自知，只安安静静地描摹着他迷人的侧脸。仙女棒燃尽之时，心中乱撞的大雁难以控制，扑棱着翅膀飞出胸膛，毫不犹豫，攀上那双时时刻刻都诱惑着渴望的唇瓣。

不知是谁起的坏心思，重心突然不稳，两人双双倒在泳池中，溅起的水花幻化成纷飞的蝴蝶，扇动着翅膀去和天上的锦鲤击掌。莫名地，下颚上裂开几道，长出鱼鳃，便像游鱼一般呼吸，张大嘴任携着消毒水味儿的蓝色漫进嘴里。一口，两口，三口，梦幻又平静地沉于池底，也在池底一遍又一遍，仔细地吻他。

（二）

睁开眼，还是那一间孤单的房间，只是这回不同的是，床边坐了个熟悉的人，身侧还立着输液瓶。

呼吸管弄得鼻子发痒，抬手将其拔去，不慎碰到针头，痛得皱起脸。不过，这点疼比不上肺里的感觉。水里虚幻的舒适感已然褪去，如今就好似在胸腔里安了两个破风箱，吐息间即带着钻心的撕裂感，又发出恼人的巨响。后脑勺艾斯精心盘的辫子已被拆开，头发凌乱地垂在脸边，胡乱地拨了巴，强撑着床靠在枕头上。

刚想说话就严重地咳嗽起来，稍微缓了缓再次尝试：“怎么哪儿都有你啊… …这是天堂还是地狱？”嗓子中的声线嘶哑低沉，让自己都不住怀疑是否将原本的声音遗忘在那一汪碧蓝的池底。

“人间。”马尔科紧蹙眉头，直直地望着你。他神色不大好，甚至可以说是十分严肃。

“靠… …谁又给我拽回来了？”

“濒死完还这么生龙活虎的，你一点也不像个病人。”他塞来一杯水，水上腾着细烟。

喝了口润了润喉咙，痛感也未被消除，便把它搁在桌上回道：“谁说的，我得了绝症。”

“精神分裂不是绝症，”马尔科竭力收敛了些眉梢的怒气，放柔声音劝导，“如果你愿意配合一下，按时吃的话。”

“不想吃，我讨厌吃药。”

“吃了药才会好。”

“马尔科，”顿了顿，郑重地向他解释，“吃了药我才不好。”

被你眼中的坚定灼伤了眼角膜，马尔科无奈地垂下头，揉搓着自己的指节，半晌，他又再度开口：“你没必要这样。”

“同样的话还给你。”

尽管脑壳里疼得天昏地暗，但语言机制和视觉仍运转飞速。目光上上下下打量着眼前人，他衣着鲜亮，修身的西装，整洁的领带，就是眼神如同一潭死水，失去生机。

“瞧瞧，你也没什么资格说我。”挑起眉冲他讥讽。

话音落，马尔科也不再像之前一样动怒，只长叹一声，背过身自顾自收拾起东西。快要离开时，他才扔下一句单薄又饱含深意的“保重好自己”。

“得了，别咒我，”不屑地干笑了两声，又拉下脸，不知是对谁说道，“我不需要。”

不再回应，他沉默地走出病房，走到楼下的主路快有一半，还是不放心，抬头往上瞧，便瞥见早早在窗边等候的你。算准了他会回头，所以当四目相对时，略微猖獗地展开笑脸，挥着手做着“再见”的口型，与他告别。

（三）

平均气温处于10度的年初，夜晚内外温差大，往玻璃窗上一呵气就液化出一块儿水雾，抬指写下那个烂熟于心的名字，又噙着笑将其擦去，继而打开台灯，摊开日记本准备写日记。好久未动笔，有点手生，起笔就写了个错字，涂成黑黑的一团，如同纸面上生出的一只眼睛。

“亲爱的艾斯，今天是…晴天？还是阴天？算了不记得了，反正现在正在下雨。

医生又开始让我写日记了，他们说这有助于我的恢复，只是困于这矮墙内，每日都没有新鲜事发生，又有什么好写的。告诉你，我无聊得连天花板上的霉点都数了个遍。

前些天。马尔科来看我，他说，我是故意不配合医生的治疗，所以我好不了。好吧我承认，我是不喜欢那些小药片，尽管不算太难吃，可它们让我太清醒了。我憎恶长时间的清醒，因为每每这时，你就从我身边消失不见了。

对了，他还劝我走出来，但他这几年来估计也没法忘记这件事。选择不同罢了。他决定揣着回忆，毅然决然地往前走，而我更乐意踏着一双水泥做的鞋*，溺死在过去。又何苦干涉我呢？

走的时候，他又说了些让我注意休息、保重身体的话。我知道，他初衷是好的，我也不该用那种态度对他，然而我还是觉得很可笑。我早就跟那失火的巴黎圣母院一样，无法复原了。不过你放心，艾斯，虽然我对世界的认知颠倒了，我对你的爱从未颠倒。

好了，没什么能再说的了，就这样，我很想你。”

草草结束，站起身打开窗，风和着小雨点吹进室内，把日记本翻得哗啦啦直响，也打湿了页面，晕开墨迹。正想抽张纸抹净，就听见短促的敲门声响起。

“小姐，该吃药了哦。”

护士端着不锈钢药盘走了进来，拿出小药袋递给你。两片药粒随着她的动作在透明的袋子里碰撞着，像是两颗孤单的行星在宇宙中相撞，没有震耳欲聋的爆破声，只剩下稀碎的粉末掉在角落。

和善地笑着接过，走到茶几旁给自己续上一杯温水，把药扔进嘴里，咕咚咕咚喝了好几口水，再张开嘴向护士示意。

精神病院里正常人为少数，乖乖听话的病人更是不可多得。不做他想，护士看见口腔中没有药物残留，满意地点点头。

“啊… …刚刚护士长来查房了，说我的药剂要调整一下，可是她找不到你，让我跟你说一声。”

“是吗？那我先去一趟啦，”护士听闻便迈开步子朝外走，“记得把窗子关上，外头雨下大了。好好休息哦。”

“谢谢，辛苦了。”你礼貌地朝她回复。

门啪嗒一声关上，病房内再次静悄悄地剩下一个人的呼吸。眼中的笑意瞬间被撤去，径直走到窗边，把药从舌头地下挪出，吐向窗外。这两片氟哌啶醇*仿佛两只孱弱又渺小的昆虫，无力对抗呼啸的风、狂躁的雨，极速从五楼坠落，跌在泥泞的土里，奄奄一息，不知过了多久，它们就在泥土里消亡。

看着天，听着雨，等着窗上的水珠沿着扭曲的痕迹向上滚动，雨水由下至上，一滴滴、一颗颗回到起始点，才欣慰地吐出一口气。低头瞅了瞅被打湿的日记本，新的水渍融进旧的水渍里，让落笔写下的一整面文字都付之东流，弯下腰，蹲在垃圾桶边把它撕成碎纸片。

扶着凳子起身，就看见艾斯立在窗台上，他戴着前年冬至为他织的毛线帽子，还穿着那年情人节送给他的橘红夹克，也不畏高，也不言语，只向你挥了挥手，傻兮兮地送来旭暖的笑。

于是，你踩着凳子，踏上桌子，而后义无反顾，扑进他的怀抱。

[终]

注释：  
*桔梗花的花语是永恒的爱，所以用了它。  
*水泥做的鞋，美国黑帮处刑时会用混凝土把人的脚包住，然后沉到水里。  
*氟哌啶醇，精神分裂症常用药。  
*灵感源于《禁闭岛》和《十三个原因》。


End file.
